


Champagne

by latarde



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Champagne, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jennie and Jisoo are lesbians, Jongin gay, Kinda Steamy..?, Lisa is mentioned once - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Room, Short One Shot, That's all!!, enjoy this!, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latarde/pseuds/latarde
Summary: In which Jisoo and Jennie share a room, drink too much champagne and spill their guts out.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> &&. I hope this is good enough for you!! :') Thank you for requesting this cute ship. Happy reading!!

Jisoo knew that she shouldn’t be feeling this way. She knew that deep in her heart, yet she can’t help but fall for her. She can’t help but love her more and more every single day. 

The hotel curtains are splayed open and the city lights glow in greeting. It’s one in the morning and they’re drinking. They’re bouncing off the walls and the bubbly champagne is getting to their heads. They had aced their concert that night and were enjoying the bliss that came with it. At that moment, they weren’t idols with a thousand cameras on them; They were two ordinary girls, in an overly expensive hotel room with celebratory champagne and a thousand feelings between them. 

Jisoo was sitting on the bed and she’s only staring at Jennie. Jennie wasn’t drunk, but she was overly enthusiastic over nothing at all. She was bouncing in her bright pink tube socks and maybe it’s the champagne but god, her eyes brighter than this entire city. At least to Jisoo they were. 

**Jongin probably thinks that too.**

That thought makes her stomach drop and she tries to focus on the dim room. She chugs the last of her pink drink and she’s soon joining the other’s giggles. Jennie frowns when the other finishes her drink and reaches for her glass, 

“We’re supposed to get drunk together. Not you before me.” She pouts as she’s serving the drink clumsily. She’s spilling a bit on the carpet and rational Jisoo would be concerned, but instead she throws herself on the bed. She’s in a fit of laughter and she feels close to tears. She knows it’s not the champagne, and instead it’s because Jennie is dating Jongin. 

Since the second they connected eyes and shared words, Jisoo has been head over heels for Jennie. It was obvious yet to everybody, it flew over their heads. She thought it was obvious in the way she’d talk to her, in how she’d comment on her pictures, how she’d act in every single v-live, how she’d act during the concerts -- But everybody was blind to it. Even Jennie. (Or maybe, she ignored it and was absolutely disgusted by her.)

There’d be nights where Jisoo would only think about her. She’d listen to music and all she thought about was Jennie’s lips on her own. Her cheeks would flush and she’d bury herself in her sheets, but the thoughts wouldn’t stop. She was absolutely in love with her. 

“Jisoo, wait for me.” Jennie whines, jumping on the hotel bed with the glass and she’s lucky as hell that it didn’t spill on the white sheets. Once the both of them realize what could’ve happened, they’re both giggling and Jisoo’s doing her adorable nose scrunch. 

When Jennie’s with Jisoo, she doesn’t have to worry about anybody else. She doesn’t have to worry about how the media perceives her, about her arranged relationship with Jongin nor the hate that she’s sent daily. They would laugh a little too loud, phones shut off and turn the world off. They’d lay on the same bed and huddle close. Jisoo was her best friend, her rock, her comfort and words couldn’t describe what Jisoo was to her -- Jennie was absolutely smitten. 

_“Don’t you think that Jisoo and you are too close?” Jongin asks, they’re sitting across each other and dispatch is eating this up. She can hear the camera shuttering and she hates it. “The last v-live that you two had… you two seemed close. We don’t want anybody knowing this is fake.”_

Management thought that it’d be great if Jennie was involved with Jongin. They were both popular, talented and everybody loved the thought of them together. At least, fans online did and if Jennie was being honest -- Dispatch did too. Everybody was eating this story up. She hated it. She hated it with a burning passion. She hated the fact that she had to pretend to be in love with somebody for a few stocks to go up and for her name to be plastered everywhere. She hated that she couldn’t even tell her members that this was an arrangement. She couldn’t be transparent with Jisoo. 

_“Nobody knows this is fake. Your friends don’t know it’s fake, mine don’t either. Plus, I can’t simply cut off my best friend. Our friendship is forever. Whatever this is, isn’t.” Jennie excuses and she sounds harsher than she means to. Her brown eyes widen and before she opens her mouth, Jongin is waving her off. He understood what she meant._

_“Sorry. This situation… just has me on edge.”_

_“Yeah, I get you.” He laughs awkwardly. He was here because he had something to hide too. She couldn’t forget that. “But while we’re here, we can at least pretend to enjoy it right?”_

Jennie sets the glass on the bedside and she’s resting her cheek on her arm. She catches how perfect this entire setting is and she can’t help her skipping heart. Jisoo’s hair is tousled and her face is makeup free -- the lighting makes her grow fond of the other. They’re both staring at each other and she can’t help but break the silence that’s dawned them. 

“Jisoo?”

“Mhm?” She asks, looking up and her cheeks are bright pink. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Jennie shocks herself with her own question and she’s almost rushing to apologize, but Jisoo beats her to it. She leans in and she’s planting a kiss on her lips. It’s quick, small, but it has both of them with panting breaths. It felt like every single movie. The butterflies, the spark, the heavy breathing. 

This is what dreams are made of. 

They’re staring at each other incredulously, almost shocked at the motion. The feeling that Jennie’s currently feeling on this king sized bed is better than the champagne they were drinking. Scratch that, it’s better than anything. Jisoo’s staring at Jennie, her breath caught in her throat and she’s almost in shock of her actions. There’s a part of her that wants to apologize, but the other part of her wants to lean in and kiss her once again. 

**“She’ll never feel the same.” Jisoo whispered to herself. Jennie had come back from her date with Jongin and she was sporting a small hickey on her neck. It makes Jisoo sick to her stomach.**

That’s when she starts getting distant and she starts connecting with the maknae more. She tries to hide it, but Jennie instantly notices. She always notices Jisoo. She didn’t push her though. She had to keep playing the twisted games that their management had made her go through. Jennie would be lying if she said that wasn’t one of the reasons she was slowly losing interest in being an idol and being detached in interviews. 

“Letting somebody complete you… that’s dangerous.” 

Jennie remembers that saying, but right now -- she can’t help but ignore it. She doesn’t give a single fuck about management. She doesn’t care about the town below them. She doesn’t care about anything but the girl in front of her and she leans forward again. She catches her lips with no hesitation and when Jisoo reprocicates, it only fuels Jennie’s fire. 

They’re kissing yet it’s like they’re trying to engrave this in their memories. There’s whispers and touching in between, desperation even. Jisoo’s holding onto Jennie’s arm, hoping that this isn’t her daydreaming while Jennie holds her cheek ever-so-gently. They’re letting their feelings take control of the situation and they’re both loving it. 

Hands are aching for skin and Jennie’s realizing that Jisoo is the one that’s always been in her mind. Jennie only wants to caress her ribcage, honoring her laughter -- She wants to pepper kisses down her throat, praising the way she sung and Jennie wants to tug her hair, eliciting whimpers and to make Jisoo everything in her mind.

“Wait-” Jisoo pulls away, breathless and frazzled. Her lips are red and she’s trying hard to accept that this is actually happening. She sits up and looks back at her. “What about Jongin?” She asks because she might adore her to death, but she wasn’t willing to be a second platter to her. If this was actually happening, she had to be sure that she was going to be hers only. 

“It’s an act. It’s all staged.” Jennie says between breaths. She’s quick to spill the terms and conditions because Jisoo is intoxicating her system. “The company told me to keep it a secret and not tell any of the girls… and that includes you.”

Jisoo instantly blinks, in utter surprise. She was expecting everything but that. “W-what?” 

The other instantly sits up because she feels her words could either make it or break it. “I was promoting -- and he was promoting too. The company thought it was good publicity. When I asked if I could tell anybody, they instantly neglected. They wanted you guys to be equally surprised.”

"But.. you had a hickey that day." Jisoo whispers and Jennie can't help the laugh that leaves her mouth. 

"Yeah, I did... And there's no other explanation than we're both gay. And we're sure of it."

Jisoo feels light. Her chest feels at peace and she lets out a small laugh. Her eyes are watering and Jennie doesn’t know what’s going on anymore. “Couldn’t you have bent the rules for me a little? To spare me the heartache of seeing you with somebody else?” 

Heartache?

Jennie’s eyes turn wide with curiosity and Jisoo instantly catches the emotion. She hates being utterly in love with the oblivious girl. 

“I’m not letting you feel me up because I'm drunk, Jennie. That bottle barely has enough to black us out. I’m in love with you, Jennie. I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you… And I didn’t mean to fall in love with you. I really didn’t. But I did. And I’m sorry if that ruins everything between us.” She’s crying and she feels like a huge idiot. She wipes her eyes before looking up at Jennie, who looks like she’s going to burst out in tears. 

"Why are you crying?" She questions, "If it's because I'm crying--"

“My heart is happy.” She says before tears trickle down her face. “I’m in love with you too.” 

There’s a silence between them and Jisoo lets out a laugh. She’s wiping her eyes and she can’t believe how oblivious both of them were being. “We’re idiots. We could’ve been together for a long time now.” 

Jennie laughs too, wiping her eyes with a smile. “We could have, yeah.” 

Jisoo can’t help opening her arms and the other comes crawling in a matter of seconds. Jennie wasn’t the monster that the media had painted her out to be. She wasn’t lazy nor uninteresting either. She was gentle and she held so many surprises. Her mind was full of art and Jisoo couldn’t help but feel excited for the future.

“I want to be with you.” Jennie immediately says and it makes Jisoo’s heart thump against her own. “Is that okay with you?”

Jisoo pulls back, simply to look at her and she’s nodding. Both of the girls have blushes on their cheeks and it’s crazy that both of these girls are idols. When they catch the red of their faces, a shy laugh leaves both their mouths. They’re in absolute sync. 

“Can we keep kissing?” Jennie asks, finally getting over her shyness and Jisoo looks over at the windows. She’s thankful that this hotel is too high-up for anybody to see but still she says, 

“Let’s close those first, yeah?”

"We're just going to kiss, leave them open." Jennie instantly whines, not wanting to wait anymore and Jisoo tsks. She stands up from the comfortable bed, making her way to the curtains and mutters. 

"Your hands were everywhere, we weren't just kissing." 

"Hey! I heard that, Jisoo!" Jennie yelps, and even though she can't see her girl -- She knows that her ears are fluttering pink and she's embarassed. She lingers on the curtains for a second and a happy sigh leaves her mouth, 

Her girl. 


End file.
